


Is That a Gun in Your Pocket?

by aliziranCrimson



Series: immortal painslut Ray [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, GTA AU, Gunplay, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Masochism, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, god this is fucked, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: Ray's hoplophilia runs a little deeper than originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GORE
> 
> fuck im sorry, this is like the first thing im posting in this series and ive got two more tonight and it only gets worse from here

Ray loses his mind a little when he becomes immortal. Within two weeks his sense of self-preservation is completely gone. It seems like the more dangerous and painful it is, the more he wants to do it.

Not that Ryan is complaining. He’s always been a sadist, and if Ray wants to be his painslut, well he’s not about to tell the boy _no_.

“Ryan,” Ray says, voice taking on a melodic quality that Ryan is becoming increasingly familiar with. That voice means Ray has thought of some new, potentially dangerous and certainly painful thing he wants to try.

“What is it this time?” Ryan asks, fighting a grin.

“So I was thinking about that drug dealer you, uh, _took care of_ recently,” Ray says.

“Oh?” Ryan asks, trying to act uninterested.

“About how you held a gun to his head and made him beg for his life before you splattered his brain across the warehouse,” he says. Ryan looks up. Whatever he was expecting out of Ray, _that_ certainly wasn’t it.

“You have my attention,” Ryan says.

“What if you did that to me?” Ray says, and Ryan can tell how much the idea is turning him on.

“You actually _want_ me to shoot you?” Ryan asks, still surprised at the whole idea.

“God yes,” Ray says, shivering.

Ryan stands up, pulling out the gun he keeps tucked into his pants. He holds it up for Ray to see, the boy’s eyes transfixed on it as he points it at Ray.

“Strip,” he orders, thumb resting on the hammer. Ray practically trips over himself getting out of his clothes.

Once Ray is completely naked, Ryan steps up to him, caressing Ray’s cheek with the gun. One hand finds one of Ray’s breasts, squeezing the flesh under his palm as he presses the barrel to Ray’s jaw.

“Look at you,” Ryan says, “turned on by a gun. I bet you’re just soaking wet, aren’t you?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Ray hisses as Ryan’s fingers slip between his legs. Ryan removes his fingers, stuffing them into into Ray’s mouth. Ray takes the hint, sucking on his fingers.

“Dirty little whore,” Ryan says. He presses the gun hard against Ray’s temple, “Get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

Ray drops to his knees, unfastening Ryan’s pants. His hard cock springs free, and Ray licks up the length. Ryan sighs happily, threading the fingers of his free hand into Ray’s hair. Ray takes the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He starts to bob his head and suck, taking more into his mouth on each pass. Ryan uses the hand in his hair to guide him down until Ray has the entire length down his throat. Ryan holds him there until Ray chokes, pulling him off by the hair.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you slut?” Ryan asks. Ray is unable to answer as he gasps for breath, so he just nods. Ryan forces him back down onto his cock, hips thrusting into Ray’s mouth and barely giving him time to breathe.

He fucks his throat for a few moments, then pulls Ray off again. He pulls Ray to his feet, manhandling him onto the bed. He climbs on between Ray’s legs, forcing them wide open. Ryan’s fingers find Ray’s pussy again, slipping inside and fingering him roughly.

“You’re so wet, you’re really getting off on this aren’t you?” he says. Ray nods, moaning loudly.

“Yes, fuck, feels so good!” Ray cries. Ryan pulls his fingers out, connected briefly to his pussy by a strand of slick, then pushes his cock between Ray’s pussy lips. He rubs it up and down, grinding the head against Ray’s clit and getting himself good and slick.

Ryan pushes inside his hole slowly, loving the way Ray’s walls squeeze around him. He thrusts slow but hard, pressing the gun right between Ray’s eyes. Ray’s cunt tightens up as he does and Ray moans. His mouth falls open as Ryan fucks him, picking up speed with every thrust.

Ryan pushes the gun into Ray’s mouth, “Suck it.”

Ray happily complies, tongue running over the cool metal and tasting gunpowder. Ryan can feel Ray getting close from how he clenches around him, and he grins wickedly. His thumb goes back to the hammer, cocking the gun. Ray’s eyes light up and just before Ray cums, Ryan pulls the trigger.

Ray goes limp like a ragdoll. He isn’t dead, no the immortality prevents that. He’s not even unconscious, not really. He’s distantly aware that Ryan is fucking him even harder, and he can certainly feel every thrust. Ryan has pulled the gun out of Ray’s mouth and sat it aside, gripping his hips with both hands as he thrusts hard and fast.

By the time Ray’s brain reforms and he’s able to move again, Ryan has already came inside him and is pulling out. Ray sits up, feeling Ryan’s seed leak out of his cunt.

“Good?” Ryan asks, but Ray shoots him a dirty look.

“No,” he says. Ryan frowns, he thought he did exactly what Ray wanted.

“No?” Ryan asks.

“You shot me before I got to cum, you ass!” Ray says. “So you better be ready for round two.”

Ryan chuckles, “Okay, if you want round two you better get me hard again.”

He picks up the gun again, pressing it to Ray’s head as he pulls him forward to his cock. Ray mouths at the side of his shaft, stroking up and down the length. Ryan runs the gun down Ray’s body, circling one of his nipples. He presses it between Ray’s folds, rubbing the side against his clit. Ray pants, pushing his hips against the gun.

It doesn’t take long for Ryan to get hard again, and he moves back between Ray’s legs. He teases Ray’s pussy with the gun, then pushes the barrel into his hole. He fucks Ray with the gun, and Ray shivers at the cool metal.

“You like that?” Ryan asks. “You like getting fucked with a gun?”

“Yes,” Ray whines. Ryan fucks him for a few moments, then pushes it in and leaves it. He reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube. He rolls Ray onto his side, gun still peeking out of his cunt. He lubes up his fingers and presses one into Ray’s asshole. It doesn’t take long for Ryan to work up to three fingers, then he’s spreading lube on his dick and pushing inside.

Ray’s never had both holes filled before, and the sensation is almost overwhelming, especially knowing one is full of a gun. Ryan doesn’t waste any time, working up a steady rhythm. Ray moans openly, until Ryan wraps a hand around his throat. The moans are cut off in his throat along with his breath. Ray’s hand finds his clit, rubbing the little bud harshly.

“That feel good?” Ryan asks, letting go of Ray’s throat.

“Yes!” Ray cries, voice destroyed from the choking. Ryan can feel Ray getting close again, and his free hand drifts back down to the gun. He holds it still, letting the momentum of his thrusts push it in and out of Ray’s pussy, then his finger finds the trigger again.

He pulls the trigger and Ray screams. The bullet tears through him and exits between his tits, lodging into the headboard. Ray cums just from the pain.

“Fuck, again, god shoot me again,” he begs, and Ryan obliges. He empties the clip inside Ray’s pussy, cumming just as the hammer strikes against nothing.

“Fuck,” Ryan says, pulling out of Ray’s ass. He pulls the gun out of his cunt, tossing it to the side to be cleaned later.

“Can we just do that every time we fuck?” Ray asks. Ryan laughs breathlessly.

“That good huh?” he asks.

“God yes,” Ray says.

“We’re going to have to throw these sheets away, it looks like a crime scene,” Ryan says.

“Fuck the sheets,” Ray says, eyes drifting closed. Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Goodnight, Ray,” Ryan says, getting up.

“Night, love you,” Ray mumbles.

“Love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow you got through that, congrats, im sorry again
> 
> as usual you can find me on tumblr at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com
> 
> i also have a FAHC blog, manbuns-and-handguns.tumblr.com
> 
> come hang out, tell me how much of a sinner i am, fun times <3


End file.
